prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon Espinosa
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = St. Louis, Mo | trainer = South Broadway Wrestling School Dingo Ohio Valley Wrestling Michael Elgin | debut = October 8, 2005 | retired = }} Brandon Espinosa (July 15, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his work on the independent circuit. He is a former member of Ohio Valley Wrestling, among other promotions. Professional wrestling career Other promotions (2005–present) On October 8, 2005, Brandon Espinosa made his debut under the name Espy for St. Louis based promotion, Mid-Missouri Wrestling Alliance. On March 29, 2008, he made his first apperence for the National Wrestling Alliance. It was a losing effort against Steven Kennedy. On April 24, 2008 he lost to Human Tornado at'' the ''Juggalo Championship Wrestling' SlamTv!'' taping. On July 23, 2010, at Ring of Honor, he teamed up with Mike Sydal and Ace Hawkins to defeat Jay Bradley, Mark Sterling, and Justin McEntrye. On January 29, 2011, he lost to DaCobra in the first round of the NWA Midwest X-Division Championship tournament. He followed up against the winner of the tournament, Oliver Cain on April 9, 2011. He came up short once again. On April 29, 2011 he won the Pro Wrestling Epic Epic 8 tournament. He defeated Jimmy Jacobs in the tournament finals. On June 19, 2011 he defeated El Generico to retain his'' Pro Wrestling Prestige US Championship. On July 24, 2011 he won the ''Gauntlet for Glory Match ''after pinning Jay Lethal to earn a shot at the ''PWP Heavyweight Championship at any time. He cashed that in on August 14, 2011 to defeat El Generico once again. On October 29, 2011 he defeated Gary Jackson in the St. Louis Cable Cup tournament finals to earn a shot at the MMWA Heavyweight Championship. On November 12, 2011 he retained his Pro Wrestling Epic ''Heavyweight Championship against Jimmy Jacobs. On November 18, 2011 he made his debut for ''World League Wrestling ''challenging Jason Jones for the WLW Heavyweight Championship in a 2 out of 3 Falls match. Espinosa ultimately lost 2 falls to 1. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2011–present) On June 8, 2011, Brandon Espinosa made his debut for ''Ohio Valley Wrestling ''in a Dark match for ''OVW TV Episode #616 ''against Randy Terrez. On June 15, 2011, he made his television debut on ''Episode #617 ''in an 8-man OVW Heavyweight Championship tournament qualifing match. He lost once again to Randy Terrez. At ''Saturday Night Special on July 2, 2011, he and partner, Ace Hawkins competed in a Fatal 4 Way Tag Match for the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. The Champions, The Fat and The Furious, retained the titles. He participated in the Television Championship #1 Contender's Battle Royal at the August 6th, 2011 Saturday Night Special. He also participated in the 11-Man Guantlet match for the #1 Contendership to the OVW Heavyweight Championship on Episode #625. Feud With Paredyse On OVW Tv Episode #635 ''and ''#636, he is seen backstage mocking and trading insults with Paredyse. On OVW Tv Episode #638, Espinosa vandalized Paredyse's locker room and wrote on the mirror "Go Home, Queen!" On OVW Tv Episode #639, after his victory over Ace Hawkins, Espinosa walked into his locker room to see that Paredyse returned the favor, writing "I'M HERE, I'M QUEER, GET USED TO IT" on his locker. For the next several weeks, Espinosa and Paredyse would come out and commentate each other's matches leading to a couple confrontations, including Paredyse kissing Brandon twice. On OVW Tv Episode #644, Paredyse was celebrating his crowning as King, or Queen as Paredyse insisted on, of Clarkesville and was abruptly interrupted by Espinosa. Espinosa was insulted by Paredyse's changing of the title to a feminine name. This led to their first on screen, in ring encounter that ended with Espinosa attacking Paredyse from behind. On OVW Tv Episode #645, Paredyse challenged Espinosa to a match at the January 7th, 2012 Saturday Night Special ''and on ''OVW Tv Episode #646,'' Espinosa accepted the challenge during the "''A Moment in Paredyse" segment. At the ''Saturday Night Special'', Espinosa would loose the match after Paredyse grabbed Espinosa in the groin area followed by a Flipping Neckbreaker. Espinosa would attack Paredyse after the match. Following the Saturday Night Special, Espinosa has begun to put a dress on his beaten opponents and put make-up on their face while taunting Paredyse, as seen on OVW TV Episode #649. At the February 4th ''Saturday Night Special'', Espinosa subbed in for Rob Terry to team with the Mascagni Family to take on Jason Wayne, Shiloh Jonze, Johnny Spade, and Paredyse in the Main Event 8 Man Elimination Tag Match. The Mascagni Family and Espinosa lost the match but beat down their opponents and left them there to end the show. On ''OVW TV Episode #652'', Espinosa was once again the guest on "A Moment in Paredyse" but instead of answering Paredyse's questions, he offered him to be the first guest on his talk show, "Straight Talk" the following week. On OVW TV Episode #653,'' alongside long time friend, "Chris," Espinosa had Paredyse as his first guest on "''Straight Talk." The segment ended with Espinosa beating down Paredyse and putting him in a dress and make-up. With the help of "Chris," Espinosa defeated Paredyse in a Dress on a Pole match at the March 3rd ''Saturday Night Special''. After defeating Paredyse and forcing him to wear the dress, Paredyse actually enjoyed it, as seen on ''OVW TV Episode #656'', and continued to wear it on the weeks to come. This led to Paredyse being a guest once again on "Straight Talk" on OVW TV Episode #657. On OVW TV Episode #658, Espinosa was a guest on "A Moment in Paredyse" where Paredyse revealed he may have a video of Espinosa in compromising situations. This set up a match for the April 7th ''Saturday Night Special'' where if Paredyse won, he got to show the video and if Espinosa won, the video would just "disappear." Ultimately, Espinosa lost the match and the video aired on OVW TV Episode #660. For the next few weeks, Espinosa and Paredyse kept antagonizing one another and on OVW Tv Episode #667 it was announced that they would have an "I Quit / I Admit" match at the June 2 Saturday Night Special. Espinosa lost the match after admitting to his lies. Tag Team with Paredyse On ''OVW TV Episode 668'', Paredyse and Espinosa ended their feud and announced a "Partnership Ceremony", which happened on ''OVW TV Episode 669''. In the dark main event of that night, Paredyse and Espinosa went on to win their first tag match together against Jack Black and Rocco Bellagio of Bolin Services 2.0. On ''OVW TV Episode 770'', a tag team tournament was announce were the winners of their respective matches could be named for an OVW Southern Tag Team Championship match at the July 7 Saturday Night Special. Paredyse and Espinosa were Danny Davis' choice to represent OVW as Josette Bynum choose Rudy Switchblade & Jessie Godderz to represent her. The match was also announced to be a Ladder Match by Board of Director Member Ken Wayne. Wrestling Facts *'''Finishing and Signature Moves **The Brainbuster **Frog Splash *'Theme Music' **"Junkies for Fame" by Shinedown (OVW/Indys) **'"Peacock'" by Katy Perry Rock Remix (OVW) **'"Applause"' by A Midnight in Chicago (Indys) *'Tag Teams' **Babe-watch ***Brandon Aarons ***Mike Sydal **The Elitism ***David Osborne ***Donovan Ruddick **Mascara Mafia ***Paredyse **'New Millenia' ***'Ace Hawkins' **St. Louis Syndicate/Cartel ***Jaysin Static *'Managed by' **Travis Cook Championships and Accomplishments *'All American Pro Wrestling' **AAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) ***with Ace Hawkins (1 time) *'Coliseum Championship Wrestling' **CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CCW Lightheavyweight Championship (1 time) **CCW Tag Team Championship (3 times) ***with Chris Phoenix (1 time) ***with Brandon Aarons (2 times) *'Dynamo Pro Wrestling' **DPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) ***with Ricky Cruz (1 time) *'High Voltage Wrestling' **HVW Livewire Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Unlimited' **IWAU Club Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Missouri Wrestling Alliance - Southern Illinois Championship Wrestling' **MMWA Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **MMWA-SICW Battle Royal Championship (1 time) **MMWA-SICW Junior Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **MMWA-SICW King of the Battle Royal (1 time) **Wild World of Wrestling Television Championship (1 time) *'Missouri Wrestling Revival' **Wrestler of the Year (2011) *'New Focus Wrestling' **NFW No Limits Tag Team Championship (1 time) ***with Ace Hawkins (1 time) *'The Nose Bleed Seats' **Match of the Year (2012) ***with Jimmy Jacobs *'Old School Wrestling Alliance' **OSWA Lightheavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Collision' **PWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) ***with Ace Hawkins/Da'Marius Jones (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Epic' **PWE Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'445' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked him #329 'of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 **PWI ranked him '#311 'of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 **PWI ranked him '#362 'of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 **PWI ranked him '#362 '''of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *Pro Wrestling Prestige' **PWP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWP United States Championship (1 time) *'Ripley Championship Wrestling' **RCW Tri-State Championship (1 time) *'Tennessee Independent Wrestling Federation''' **TIWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:1987 births Category:2005 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:IWA-Unlimited alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Nashville Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Supreme League of Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling current roster Category:Wrestling Is Intense alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Glory Pro alumni‎